The Power of Six: My way!
by I'm Number Eleven
Summary: This is the Power of Six my way! What if Marina ran away from the orphanage and Eight, Nine and Sandor (Yes :) Maddy didnt come to life :P) found her, The others are included dont worry! John/Six Nine/ Six and John/Sarah Sam/Marina (as friends) and Navrina :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, So I was busy and now here is an update! Anyways I was thinking of the power of Six on the bus, I was thinking of my own version, so I stared writing in my note book, being the nerd I am I wrote a rough copy chapter 1! So anyways here is my GOOD copy chapter 1! I suck at writing tho! Also my question mark is turning into these: éé ÉÉ**

**Chapter 1**

**Marina POV**

Waiting in this orphanage? I think is a bad idea. We are supposed to be sleeping but I know Adelina is awake. We have been planning to leave and when I said its time she said No, we were safe. I started to cry when she said that. I get out of my bed and walk into her room.

"Adelina, I am leaving with or without you! You betrayed the loric... sort of." I say, she just sits there.

"Were not leaving, I'm not, your not." She says. Anger rushes through me. I figured out where my chest was a long time ago. I walk over to where my chest was hidden. I take down my chest and then pack it up with the rest of my stuff. When Adelina goes to sleep I make my way out of the orphanage and into a airport, I buy one ticket to New York. There, in New York, It was close to Christmas. I walk around, pretending my cepan is dead. Changing everything about her. Lie to the garde. I will be one of the toughest loric there is. I already developed the legacies ice, mind reading, telekinesis and weather. Not that much. I will develop more later on. I don't see any sign of mogadoriens. I walk around a little more bumping into a boy about my age. He has a buzz cut, brown eyes. I get up and help him up.

``Sorry, I am such a klutz's.`` I say, he smiles. Probably the only smile I've seen in weeks. I nod.

``I am Cody.`` He says. I smile,

``Marlene.`` I say, It could be dangerous to say Marina now. Until I find the garde, its Marlene.

``Are you lost.`` He asks me. I shake my head. I also read his mind. _Who is this girl..._

``I gotta go now.`` I say, walking away, he yells bye but I don`t answer. I get a motel room. When I enter the room I just walk to the bed and sleep.

Eight POV

Nine is so annoying, I tried to sleep and get quiet but he had to ruin it by yelling at me saying Sandor wanted to see us. We both walk over to Sandor in his workshop. Sandor IS the only one that is nice to me so far, since I havent met any other garde. We broke the charm and then two more got together. Two of them bumped into each other and then one ran away, then there is a extra two, making there way slowly too Ohio. There is a dot in Spain too, there used to be two of them there but one of them in New York abandoned that a cepan and garde and they got separated. One of them from New York is making there way to Chicago. We all widen our eyes.

"Well, lets get over to the air port." Sandor says, we nod. Once we make our way to the air port the garde is here in Chicago airport, we look around until we see a girl, with shoulder length hair, brown eyes with a bag. We walk over to her and I tell Sandor and Nine to wait while I talk to her. I walk over to her even more and then I poke her back and she turns to see me.

"Hi, Are you who I am looking for, also its really warm so I suggest you wear shorts." I say, she looks at me confused.

"Well, if it is warm then why don`t you wear shorts?" She asks me, if Nine was beside me he would laugh so hard, Nine and Sandor got bored so they walk over and Sandor`s eyes widen.

"Seven?" He asks, her eyes widen. She looks at Sandor. Her eyes widen even more.

"Sandor?" She says, when I saw him I didn't recognise him! She runs over to him and jumps on him. She starts to cry. He hugs her.

"Seven, where is Adelina?" He asks. she just stands there poking at the floor.

"Spain..." She says. His eyes gets curiousity in them.

"We'll talk about this later, how do you know each other?" Nine asks and I nod. Sandor chuckles a little.

"Well, it started on the ship." Sandor started,

Flash back...

"Okay kids, let's play a game where we meet each other and learn our names!" sand or yelled. All the kids nodded there heads. We started off with One, Two, Three and ext... When it got to Seven her attitude shocked us, she was the second oldest kid on the ship, One was about Nine years old and Seven was about six or seven years old and the rest were Five. Then Sandor and Seven got along very well, when it was time to go Seven was Eight years old and cred so much bout Sandor, Seven hugged everyone tightly but Sandor the tightest.

End of Flash Back...

"Seems like you guys were close." I say, they both nod there heads. That was Twelve years ago. Seven is what?... 20? No, she was Six, so nineteen, I am 18. So we are a year apart. Because she looks pretty hot... _Get a hold of yourself Eight!_

When we finished our reunion, we all got in the car and started driving towards the house again. Having a new garde here is awesome!

"So, Se-

"Please call me Marina." She says, We all nod.

"Marina, what legacies do you have?" Nine asks her, she just sits there for a while and then opens her mouth.

"Weather, Cryokinises, Mind Reading, super speed and telekinesis." She says, wow, powerful legacies.

"Well, I have Super speed, Anti Gravity, laser eyes and telekinesis." Nine says, my turn... yay.

"Well my legacies are walking on water, Shape Shifting, Teleporting and telekinesis." I say. She smiles. But I need to watch out because she reads minds.

"Well, we are here! Lets go!" Sandor calls. Marina gets her bag and walks with us inside. I give her a tour with Nine and when we show her the room she will be in she drops off her bag and changes. When she gets out of her room she is wearing shorts, a tang top and her hair is in a pony tail.

"Ready to train?" She asks, Nine and I glance looks at each other and nod.

"Lets do it!" Nine says with a grin.

**There you go! Chapter 1! DONT BOTHER MEH ANYMORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Thank you for reviewing Paragon Eightts be and guest! Thanks for letting me know that people actually read this story. Now without further ado... lets begin!**

**Nine POV**

I watch as Eight and Marina get ready to fight. Its awesome to finally have a team mate who likes to train. Eight teleports behind her back and tries to punch her but she ducks and then trips him. When he is fully standing he gets struck by lighting. All I know, don't challenge her to a fight! When its my turn she does the same thing with me except I ran behind her. When we finish she doesn't even bother to change. We all just sit on the couches until Eight speaks up.

"What's your story?" he asks her, she looks at him.

"Well, my story is that I was young, and Adelina and I was in France for probably two weeks and then we went to Spain, eventually she died. She went to town and never came back, the police found her body. Then I got my first legacy, Cryokinesis. Then one day in class, I started to hear voices in my head, eventually I realized that it was mind reading, I developed super speed when racing and then I got telekinesis when someone through a huge rock at me." She says, Her cepans name was Adelina? Sandor then comes in the room, holding the tablet.

"Kids, get in the car. We are going on a road trip." he says. We all stare at him confused.

"Garde came together and are in danger, you guys are stronger in numbers. By the way, Eight, Nine... you guys broke the charm." He says, Garde are in trouble? We all start to go pack.

**Marina**

I run to my room and start to pack, I get my chest, pendant and a phew extra pairs of clothes. When I am done I see that Nine, Eight and Sandor are already in the room. I am the last one, yay..

"Lets get in the car, or maybe..." He says staring at Eight, he looks at him confused.

"How good are you at teleporting?" he asks Eight, he shrugs.

Standing there thinking, how long will we be here?

**Sorry for doing a short chapter, my question mark started turning into this: ééÉÉ and my thingies to know how to know to see they are speaking turned into this: ÈÈèè**

**Thanks for reading! Follow, and review and if your Super Nice, favourite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! I would like to thank Paragon Eight for reviewing! TigerGirl22 I think for favouriting! Now for the question!**

**-Paragon Eight there will be Navrina, in the summary ik it says Sam/Marina but as friends.**

**Now without further ado, let's begin!**

Six Pov

Being attacked by Mogs, not so great... But meeting up with Four with his best friend Sam... Awesome. There is a Piken and vat-borns. A car pulls up and a guy with long black hair steps out of the car. Then a man, guy with could brown hair and a girl with brown hair. They run over here. I see the curly hair kid vanishes and is now next too John. The girl runs over to Sam, helping him up. the black haired kid helps me.

"Who the fudge are you?" I ask, he grins,

"I my lady is Number Nine, that is Eight and Seven along with my cepan." He says, I nod... Stronger in. Numbers. Seven is like creating a storm to knock out all of the Mogs. Storm?! I run over to her and help. She looks at me and grins turning back up to see the storm we created, it killed everything except all of us loric and humans.

Sam runs over to Seven and hugs her, she hugs him back.

"I thought. I would never see you again." He says, she nods too,

"Same here." She says. Everyone else comes over here.

"Awesome timing, now... Who are you guys?" John asks, They all looks at The curly haired boy who I assume is Eight.

"Well, I am Number Eight, that's Nine, Seven who would prefer to be called Marina and Nines cepan, Sandor." Eight says. Wow. More numbers.

"What legacies do you have?" John asks.

"I have teleportation, walking on water, telekinesis and Shape Shifting." He says, I nods.

"I have mind reading, telekinesis, Cryokinesis and Weather." Marina says. I nod again. Now I am looking at Nine.

"I have telekinesis, laser eyes, anti gravity and super Speed." He says, Now we are all nodding. John says his legacies first.

"I have Lumen, fire, telekinesis and Nycrokinesis." He says, Now ME!

"Invisibility, telekinesis, element Control and dremkinesis." I say. Everyone nods. We are almost together, We all stand here, We will fight.

**There you go! Short! I did Six POV:) To let you guys kbnow they are NOT dead. Anyways please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olla my lovelies. Its finally that time of year when everyone gets all happy and shares/gives stuff to/with people! I love that time of year! Who doesn't? (The Grinch! Duhh!) Anyways thank you for the lovely reviews! Paragon Eight and Marina3Eight! Anyways lets begin!**

**Marina POV'**

Once we make it back to Nine and Sandor's awesome Penthouse we all settle, its really nice to see Sam again. We were Best Friends for a while until I left for Spain. I like seeing everyone except Five here. (A/N Wouldn't that make the series so much better?!) Sam sits next to me, I look at him and smile.

Flash Back...

"Marina, you will go to school" Adelina tells me. I groan, but I have to, staying hidden is our top priority. I nod, she gives me a bag and hugs me. I walk out the door, Adelina allows me to drive so I take the car. Once I get there I already feel like an outsider. I walk inside the school and everyone gives me weird looks. I walk over to the principals office to get my schedule. I walk out to find my locker. I see a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes. She has a camera in her hands. She starts taking photos. I look away back to my locker, the bell rings. I walk to my first class, Math.. yaaay... I am on my way until I see these guys hurting this boy, he has dark hair and brown eyes. I walk a little closer, to listen in on what they are saying.

"Mark leave me alone." the boy says. The guy supposedly Mark smirks.

"Well Alien boy, stop believing in aliens." Mark says, stop believing?! HEY! IM AN ALIEN! I walk over to them.

"Stop it, leave him alone." I say, he laughs with his little followers.

"And who are you?" He asks, truth or lie... lie.

"Someone you would not want to mess with." I say, him and his followers laugh again. I punch him right in the face his nose is bleeding. He looks at me, when he tries to punch me I block it and then kick him down to the ground. He gets up and runs away. I turn to... the boy?

"Are you ok?" I ask him, he nods.

"Im Sam," he says,

"Marina." I say smiling. We are going to be good friends.

**Here you go my lovelies! And Happy December!**


End file.
